i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: Drabbles from pretty much every romantic relationship imaginable. If you want to request a pairing just mention it in a review. Ch.4: "An explosion is what it takes for Hugo to notice Lily. "
1. GinnyLuna

For The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

Prompts used: Bleed

Description: Different drabbles written for The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. Various femmslash pairings. Ch.1: "Please stop bleeding. Just keep breathing."

Rating: K+

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter there would be _way _more femmslash (or any at all)_

* * *

She twists and spins and moves just in time. Bolts of light miss her by millimetres. Make her hair glow purple and red and green. Green. Green. She moves again. So close. A dangerous dance. Except they're not quite in time. And then she falters and she falls. You forget that you're in the middle of your own dance. Forget that you're in the middle of a battle. The Final Battle. Forget about green eyes and a shy smile. Forget about everything but blonde hair and wistful grey eyes. You rush over and fall down beside her. There's so much red. You feel dizzy. You've been practicing for moments like this all year but you can't remember what to do. She lifts a hand and presses it against your face. You meet her eyes and suddenly it all makes sense. The lingering glances. The "accidental" brush of hands. The way your heart trips when she smiles. _Please, _you whisper, _please, stop bleeding. Just keep breathing._

* * *

If you review you get you very own Luna Lovegood for FREE! Comes with spectrespecs and dirigible plum earrings. Will arrive in the post in 3-5 business days.*

*Any promises made by this author about HP characters may not be fulfilled. But please still review.


	2. MollyTonks

For The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition

Prompts used: Cerulean

Description: Different drabbles written for The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. Various femmslash pairings. Ch.2: "She smiles slightly, her brown eyes warm. Does her hand linger a little too long?"

Rating: K+

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Molly/Tonks would be a pairing, because I now ship them :3_

* * *

"I know it's hard for you, sweetie," Molly says, patting my hand gently before getting up and continuing to bustle around the kitchen, making dinner for everyone.

_Sweetie_. The same thing she calls her children. She sees me as a child. The feeling of hopelessness and longing rises in me once more as she continues.

"Remus will realise soon though, that he's only hurting you by staying away. He really cares about you."

Remus, Remus, Remus. Doesn't she talk about anything else? I feel my hair dull further. Molly notices, and the crease between her eyes deepens.

"I really miss those bright colours you used to wear," she says, leaning over and brushing a heavy lock behind my ear.

Her work hardened fingers brush against my cheek and my breath catches. She smiles slightly, her brown eyes warm. Does her hand linger a little too long? She turns away suddenly and clatters pans together noisily.

It's no effort as hope blossoms in my heart.

When Molly turns around she smiles, a big, bright smile I've never seen before. I blush slightly and look down. A cerulean curl falls in front of my face.


	3. LilyRoxy

Prompts used: Scissors

Description: Different drabbles written for The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. Various femmslash pairings. Ch.3: "She's broken. But she likes to pretend."

Rating: T

_Disclaimer: If I ever write a book, it will feature two women in a romantic relationship. Harry Potter doesn't, therefore I (sadly) don't own it. _

**_Warning: Non-graphic self-harm._**

_AN: Still ill, still busy, but writing when I can :) Speaking of of, why can't I write a nice, happy fic where our girls laugh and mess around and be couple-ly instead of angsting over forbidden love and general life troubles? I DON'T KNOW. I'M WORKING ON IT, I PROMISE. I have about a third (read: maybe a fifth. maybe) of a happy Lily/Roxy/Rose one-shot written (yeah, I know, so not me. Those three in a _happy _fic. But it's gonna happen!). So please review, it'll encourage me to write more!_

* * *

Lily uses anything. Razors. Lighters. Scissors once, when she had nothing else. Her body is littered with scars. Her stomach. Her thighs. Her arms. Each one reminding her that she's worthless. Stupid. Ugly. Slowly turning numb.

She can't stop herself going to Roxy. Her cousin. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. But the way it _feels_. The fire burning inside her as Roxy's fingers dance across her skin, followed by soft, soft lips. Like she means something. Like she can be bright and witty and pretty too. She can't of course. She's broken. But she likes to pretend.


	4. LilyHugoLouis

Description: Drabbles from pretty much every pairing imaginable. If you want to request a pairing just mention it in a review. Ch.4: "An explosion is what it takes for Hugo to notice Lily."

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Not mine *sigh*

AN: A little drabble for Ami.

* * *

An explosion is what it takes for Hugo to notice Lily. To really notice her. Bang, crash, bricks raining down. When the earth shudders to a stop, they're both unharmed but trapped. Hugo can already hear people beginning to clear to barrier away, but it'll be a while. And so, sitting close in the darkness, they have a conversation or the first time in years.

Lily is everything she wasn't when they were eleven; she's witty and sharp and a little mean. She takes out a bar of chocolate and eats it all herself. Hugo listens to the chomps and slurps, breathes in the sweet scent, feels her soft thigh resting against his.

When light finally breaks in, a flash of blue and bronze is the first thing he sees and then pale hands are reaching in and pulling Lily away from him. For a moment so short she doesn't even notice, he grips her robes tight. Then releases them and allows Louis to pull her away.

From then Hugo watches them and he sees more than he should. He sees how Lily is witty and sharp around Louis, but is never mean. How she breaks her chocolate in half and gives it to him. He sees how she purposefully presses her thigh into his and then her arm until they're too close for cousins.

Hugo wonders how it would have been if he's noticed just a little sooner. If he'd been there first. If their friendship, which fizzled out long ago, would have reignited into something hotter, more durable. Or if Louis would still come first. He thinks he really doesn't want to know.

* * *

Pretty please review? I'll send you a virtual hug *flutters eyelashes*


End file.
